the_nephilimfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Bishops
Michael Bishops Also known as "The Whiz Kid" is an Über, Vigilante, Older brother of Matt Bishops, and Main protagonist and narrator in the Whiz Kid series. Powers and Abilities Superhuman intelligence: '''Michael is the "smartest man alive" and has one of the greatest minds in existence. He possesses enhanced intuition, pattern solving, information storage and retrieval, and logical and philosophical structuring. The potential of his intelligence is nearly unlimited. His almost limitless knowledge and comprehension of everything on earth is way above and beyond the normal human spectrum of thought. He is potentially capable of mastering every subject to existence and capable of adopting concepts completely foreign to his environment. His ability to predict probable outcomes of tactical and strategic scenarios is so advanced that it borders on precognition and clairvoyance. His intuition is heightened to the degree that his hunches are almost always correct. Michael has a perfect memory with the ability to recall every moment in his life. * '''Hyper intuition: '''Michael can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. This allows Michael to instill and infuse vast amounts of knowledge into his mind by supernatural means, rather than acquiring it through normal means such as study, experience, etc. Just by looking at a object, he will instantly learn everything to do with it, (for an example looking at a city, Michael will instantly know the history of the city, how it was built, why it is was built, who planned on building it, memorable events of that city within a matter of seconds). This is probably one of his primary abilities. * '''Accelerated probability: '''Michael possesses powerful calculative abilities allowing him to predict future events. He visually sees the outcomes of situations moments before they happen, such as knowing where an opponent is going to strike, allowing to use this to his advantage. Michael's visions are uncontrollable and most of the time he receives them to assist him in dangerous situations. These visions are to his own benefit, only to assist himself. Although, when people are in danger such as a woman about to hit by a truck, his visions do assist in that order. Michael has explained that he is "many steps ahead of everyone", making him a very formidable opponent and extremely difficult to defeat in battle. * '''Enhanced memory: '''Michael possesses an infinite "memory bank" located in his brain, enabling him to remember everything he has encountered, learned and experienced in his entire life. This allows him to possess a complete immunity to amnesia. * '''Omnilingualism: '''Michael can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with literally no training. He can even understand the communication of animals and plants. * '''Knowledge absorption: '''Michael is able to selectively replicate or steal/absorb knowledge from others or objects such as books or computers, and store the taken knowledge within his own mind. By stealing the knowledge from the minds of others, he can leave the target in a state of permanent dementia, or simply bestow a temporary lapse in memory. '''Psychic immunity: Michael's formidable mind cannot be manipulated or tampered with. This includes reading his thoughts, controlling his mind or memories. Skills '''Master martial artist: '''Michael is an amazing martial artist, and to this day and thanks to his powers, has mastered every known martial art and fighting technique known to man in the 20th and 21st century. '''Master hand-to-hand combatant: '''Michael is an incredible in hand-to-hand combat, having mastered nearly every hand-to-hand combat technique available in the 20th and 21st century. '''Weapons master: '''Michael is adept and has mastered a variety of weapons. He has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat